


tonight we're lighting up the black sky

by WhyWhyNot



Series: A Host and a Legion [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: On the first day, the Sun doesn’t come up.
Series: A Host and a Legion [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1371070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

On the first day, the Sun doesn’t come up.

It takes some time for Joan and Matty to realize it. For her to realize how dark it is, for him to hear the whispers, and then the screams.

On the first day, the Sun doesn’t come up. There is nothing Matty and Joan can do about it.

What they can do is fight.

So they do.

Joan takes to the streets, and goes against the looters, and between the panicked people turning on each other.

Matty takes to the roofs, and goes against the Hand, who still hasn’t left.

(The Hand talks, and the Hand whispers.)

( _Black Sky_ , they say.)

( _Black Sky_ , they say, and Matty remembers, two days ago, the child he didn’t save.)

It’s his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

On the second day, the Moon and the Stars go out.

Matty doesn’t see it, of course. Joan is the one who tells him, with fear and horror in her voice.

“They're gone, Matty,” she says. “I looked up and they were _gone_.”

Outside, people are scared, and in their hysteria turn against each other.

Outside, there are riots, and looting, and people claiming the End is nigh. 

Outside, people are dying.

Matty goes looking for the Black Sky.


	3. Chapter 3

On the third day, there is no more light in New York City.

Electricity is running, and the television comes on, but the lighbulbs stay dark and only voices come out.

The city is aflame, and no one can see the flames.

(It doesn’t stop the cries, the smell of burning flesh, the screams of people trying to get away and running straight into the fire.)

Matty finds the Black Sky.

The boy is scared and hurt, and Matty is tired by her fights when she asks him to bring the lights back.

(For a terrifying heartbeat, she thinks he won’t, and feels like the floor is opening beneath her feet.)

(What will she do now?)

And then, there’s a whisper coming from the streets, a shout, a clamor, and she carries the Boy out, to her apartment.

On the third day, there is a sunset.


End file.
